I Will Be Songfic
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: This is a songfic in Sam and Donna's POV. Hope you enjoy! Review are appreciated.


**Hmm....This was a big (BIG!) decision. Inspired by PhiladelphiaDynamo, Mrs Shanice Brosnan, and Ponygirl101. They are inspiring me to continue writing. Reviews are loved and appreciated. This is in Sam's POV after he leaves Donna and Donna's POV after Sam leaves her. Enjoy.**

**I Will Be**

**Mamma Mia! Songfic**

Sam sat on the plush couch in his newly furnished living room. Lorraine was at work. He was alone. When he was alone he often thought of Donna. The poor girl he loved hopelessly. The one he had left for Lorraine. He said and did all he could but it wasn't enough. He couldn't put into words how he felt for Donna. As his thought flowed, the one central idea being Donna, tears began to fall from his olive green eyes. He felt a strange pain, one that seemed to be directly in his heart. Sam wished Donna had at least said goodbye before she'd run off. Although she returned when he was sleeping and poured syrup on his suitcase. Unpleasant surprise if you asked him. Sam knew he'd let her down. But it wasn't like that anymore! He loved Donna way more than he loved Lorraine. If he got another chance...He'd never let her go.

_**"There's nothing I could say to you, nothing I could ever do. To make you see, what you mean to me. All the pain, the tears I cried, still you never said goodbye. And now I know...How far you'd go. I know I let you down. But it's not like that now. This time I'll never let you go."**_

Donna sighed and flopped down on her bed. It's groans of protest mingled with her strangled cries. Why had Sam done this to her? Why? She had been loyal to him, they'd kissed, made love, what more could you want? I guess Sam just thought she would be easy to use and then ditch. Donna would be all that he wanted if Sam only came back! As she thought of Sam, she tried to pull herself together. He was the one who kept her from falling apart, but now it wasn't so easy. All her life, she wanted to be with Sam. Donna would get herself and him through the day. She just wanted to make everything okay again.

_**"I will be, all that you wanted. And get myself together, cause' you keep me from fallin' apart. And all my life, I'll be with you forever, and get you through the day. And make everything okay!"**_

As Sam laid in bed that night, he wished he was sleeping next to Donna. All the time Sam had been away from Donna, he'd tricked himself into thinking he had it all. He didn't know what life would bring. He didn't know how much he'd like his life with Lorraine. Now, in all honesty, he saw that he was so much happier with Donna. He knew she was the one thing he got right. And of course he screwed it up. Sam knew Donna hated him, she'd opened up so much with him. Poor Donna. He knew he could barely breathe without her. So she must feel horrible too. If only they were together...they could both breathe easier. Sam wondered if he'd let her down any other time. If he did, he would turn it all around. He would NOT let her go.

_**"I thought that I had everything, I didn't know what life could bring. But now I see, honestly. That you're the one thing I got right. The only one I let inside. Now I can breathe, cause' you're here with me. And if I let you down. I'll turn it all around. Cause' I would never let you go."**_

Donna sniffled, and turned on to her side. She wanted Sam to be there. She wanted to be all he wanted. She wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to get through the night so everything could be right. Donna hopelessly thought and dreamt of Sam. She wanted him. She missed him.

_**"I will be, all that you wanted. And get myself together, cause' you keep me from fallin' apart. And all my life, I'll be with you forever, and get you through the day. And make everything okay!"**_

It was another hopeless night. Lorraine was asleep and Sam lay awake. He often stayed up too late, thinking of Donna. He never wanted her to leave his mind. His thoughts of her were quite lovely. He wished she knew how much he loved her. Sam let a tear escape his eye, before he turned on to his side and fell asleep.

Donna cried herself to sleep that night. She had been thinking of Sam. Since he'd left, she'd been scared. Donna knew going off with Bill and Harry had been wrong. And her nights with them had consequences. She was now six months pregnant. And boy, was she scared. Going with the other men had been a test. Sam was all she ever wanted, all she ever really had. And he wasn't there anymore. Without him, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she went on, never wanting to live a day without him. Donna wanted him to see that all she wanted was him there, next to her. Sam was all Donna needed.

_**"Cause' without you, I can't sleep. I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave. You're all I got. You're all I want. Yeah. And without you, I don't know what I'll do. I could never ever live a day without you, here, with me, do you see? You're all I need."**_

"Donna! Donna no! I love you. I need you. You're all I'll ever want. You're mine. I will be yours!" Sam moaned. Lorraine stirred in her sleep and nudged Sam. He woke with a start. Lorraine didn't address the situation further. She let it slide. Sam knew he would be anything for Donna. He wished with all his heart, she could se him.

Donna knew somewhere in her heart, Sam still loved her. But she couldn't make herself believe it. She loved him. She missed him.

_**"And I will be, all that you wanted. And get myself together, cause' you keep me from fallin' apart. And all my life, I'll be with you forever, and get you through the day. And make everything okay! And I will be, all that you wanted. And get myself together, cause' you keep me from fallin' apart. And all my life, I'll be with you forever. And get you through the day. And make everything okay!"**_

Hope you liked! New chapter for Mamma Mia!-The Beginning coming soon! :)


End file.
